


一则夫夫纪实（赫海）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	一则夫夫纪实（赫海）

李赫宰现在在家里坐立难安，十分焦灼。

他一边盯着家里的时钟，一边快速的翻着手机的ins。

看着那个没心没肺的小笨蛋还在社交软件上po了照片。

很好，李东海大晚上不回家又跑去和金钟国健身了。

咬牙切齿的不行，又忍不住打了个电话。

没人接。

他气的把手机扔回了沙发。

这日子没法过了。

在沙发上坐到12点半，罪魁祸首才哼着歌打开了门。

还问了一句，“赫呀，怎么还没睡。”

李赫宰抑制不住的怒火一下就被这个小傻子点燃了。

“呀，李东海，电话也不接的吗。”

罪魁祸首有点懵的眨了眨眼睛，在兜里掏了半天取出来手机。噼里啪啦摁了摁。“没电了耶。”

还附带了一个无辜可爱的笑容。

李赫宰怒气一下子就找不到出口。

还有点被他的笑容萌到。

他咬着牙说“那下次，记得带充电宝。”

说完他都要给自己跪下。

说好的重振夫纲呢！李赫宰你可还行。

李东海听了后，软绵绵的跑过去黏在他身上，和他一起倒在沙发上，毛茸茸的头蹭在赫宰的脖颈处。

“知道惹。下次你陪我一起去嘛。别宅了。”

“我想要和你一起运动嘛。”

李赫宰一边叹气一边又在他头顶亲了一口。

“我真怕你练成钟国那样啊”

李东海左挪挪右挪挪把腿扣在赫宰腿里，像一个小奶虎一样。

然后小小声的说“反正你也能举起我来”

简直是无法无天的在撩拨他。

李赫宰简直没法，又受不了他的气息喷在自己皮肤上带来的敏感。

低下头去亲吻趴在自己胸口的小傻子。

嘴唇也是软软的。

舌头带进去滚了一圈，又示威性的咬了一口。

“下次不许不接我电话”

小傻子好像撸铁撸的是够辛苦的。

没费多大力气，他就顺利的把小奶虎给扒了个精光。

地板上散落的都是衣服。特别的没有美感。

洁癖出走的李赫宰现在正忙着照顾他的小奶虎，也无暇顾及。

李东海真的很完美。

被粉丝称为眼底有星辰的那双眼睛。现在带着微微雾气望着李赫宰。

他难耐的躺在沙发上，胸前的乳珠被李赫宰那双被粉丝跪舔的修长手指缓缓地轻揉着。

快感沿着胸前一路向上游走，眼睛都红了。

“...别，别捏了...”

“不捏捏看怎么知道我们宝宝有没有好好锻炼啊，哥哥来检查检查”

李赫宰一手向下握着东海微微情动的肉棒，慢条斯理的律动着，听着他压抑出声的呻吟。

一边埋下头去，顺着胸口的凸起画着圈吮吸着。

“回来这么晚，健身还真的是有成效的呢宝宝”

可能是的吧。

李东海知道李赫宰还在生晚归不接他电话的气，又想骂他小心眼混蛋，又舍不得让这个混蛋走。被欲望侵蚀难耐的只得抓紧了李赫宰的胳膊。

“是去作曲了...没有灵感所以回来晚了...”

“然后路上遇到钟国哥..才去锻炼放松了...”

李赫宰挑了挑眉，将东海的腰缓缓拉近，就着这个姿势慢慢将早已挺立的欲望挤入东海修长的双腿之间。一边轻轻的抽插着，在东海的大腿根部带来一阵灼热。

“天才作曲家也会没有灵感吗...”

“写歌词写了6个小时的人应该比我更感同身受吧...”李东海一边瞪这个没良心的混蛋，一边又忍不住怼他。

李赫宰好笑的低下头去亲这个炸毛的小傻子。

还敢顶嘴了。真是不皮一下不开心。

然后不再犹豫的拉开对方的腿，手指顺着穴口抽插着做着扩张，待到小穴柔软的不行的时候，时机恰好的狠狠的撞进了东海的体内。

他握着东海的腰不留一丝空隙的撞击着这具美妙的肉体。

而他的宝贝只能跟着他的节奏走。眼泪汪汪的真的很好欺负。

“你也就这时候乖一点”李赫宰吻着他的眼泪。

又顺手把他抱着站了起来。

就着连接的体位。

他的确体力好。单手抱李东海简直是家常便饭，更别提抱着李东海换姿势。

归结于地心引力，肉棒好像进入了更深的地方，被东海的小穴牢牢的吸附着，肠内的软肉也紧紧的贴在他的肉棒上，有节奏的像是吮吸着。

而李东海怕自己掉下去，只能无力的抱住他。

他稳稳的托着东海的臀，手臂穿过东海的臂弯。

“这样舒服吗...”一边又使坏的故意向上顶了两下，肉棒向内有继续开拓的架势，惊得怀里的人人呻吟出声。

“太深了....去床上...”李东海一口咬在他的肩膀上，和亲密的爱人连接在一起，又随着他的走动，仿佛身子要被顶穿了一样。

懵懵懂懂在欲望的沉浮中身子被放在了清凉的台子上。

他被冷的触感刺激到，扭动了一下身子。

却听见钢琴声响了。

原来自己被放在了钢琴上。

“不是没有灵感吗。我来帮你啊...”

李赫宰一边握着东海的手，一边按下了一个键。

“给你点灵感好不好？”

李赫宰俯下身，温柔的吻了东海一下。下半身却依旧强势的入侵着，肉棒在内壁有律动的抽动着，带着层层快感，他爽的头皮有些发麻，可是面上还是带着一脸的无辜。

李东海简直要被这个无赖气哭了。他脑子一片混沌，只能感受着李赫宰带给他的快感。嘴里却一直在骂他混蛋。

李赫宰根本不介意宝宝在性事中说的胡话。“呐，这个是re 的音哦”李赫宰换了个角度，提起东海的腿，一个温柔的缓冲。钢琴被撞击的发出了清脆一声。

“这个呢，是la 的音哦”又是一个深入的撞击。

他做到兴起，扣着李东海转了个身。将天才作曲家完美的背部线条展露出来。同时一手握着东海的肉棒，拇指轻轻抚摸着铃口，握着它在键盘上敲击，同时却始终没停下在东海小穴里不紧不慢的撞击。

房间里顿时响起了破碎得钢琴音。

李东海被撩拨的简直腿软，火热的欲望碰撞着冰冷的琴键，这种双重的刺激让他几乎按耐不住的就要射了。

却又被抱着转了个身，被按住了要喷发的欲望。

“宝宝，别着急...”

“等等哥哥好不好...”

...

曲子做了很久。

李东海意识清醒前无力的摇着头在想自己真是上了贼船。

平日看起来多温柔多绅士的李赫宰，其实一个大流氓。

骨子里带着的还是熟悉的桀骜不驯和狂放孤傲。

被干的腿发软晕过去又醒来后，才被李赫宰抱回去在床上。

又是清理又是倒水的。

李东海嗓子都哑了，给了李赫宰一个软绵绵的巴掌。

“我那新买的钢琴...被你弄坏了...”

李赫宰毫不在意那个巴掌，给他喂水喝，一边喂一边还恬不知耻的问“那现在有灵感了吗”

“什么灵感...”李东海气的脸都红了，磕磕绊绊得说，“你 ..就会胡来”

“下次总该记得早点回来了吧”

他一边照顾好爱人，一边开始收拾现场。

洗完衣服，拿着抹布擦钢琴的时候，又忍不住笑起来。

“下次可以试试其他地方了....”


End file.
